


All bark and no...bite?

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Trigger Warning: self esteem issues, Trigger warning: Eating disorder, Unplanned Pregnancy, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't having it with his father's crap anymore, he is going to do something about it. No more with this Ambriel crap, no more denying what they both know. Dean is Castiel's. Castiel is Dean's. Playing house with Ambriel to appease his father won't change that.</p><p> </p><p>Relationship level: 5'5" like Castiel's height.</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first Sixteen, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	All bark and no...bite?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

Castiel sighed staring at the food, it was Sunday and this not seeing Dean was getting pretty old pretty fast. Castiel let out a annoyed sigh looking up at his father who was half way through three little plates of Sushi. Which was normally Castiel’s favorite. Before the trial, he would just ate least eat, but now since he was forced away from his soon to be mate. Which time and time again he would rub the scaring bite Dean gave him for comfort. 

Which, in all honesty he most likely should be concerned about the scarring bite, but with everything going on, it wasn’t the first concern on his mind. 

“Eat.” Chuck chewed with his mouth full, trying to use chopsticks he was never good at. 

“I already ate.” Castiel spoke coldly looking amused, when Chuck put down the chopsticks to run his fingers through his hair in annoyance. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Chuck stated, hell he practically hissed. “You know Sundays my day I take you out to eat.” 

“Really?” Castiel smirked. “Didn’t notice.” Chuck didn’t say anything as he just took Castiel’s plate, and started to eat from it. 

“How are things with Ambriel?” Chuck changed the subject. He always did. 

“You mean my not girlfriend?” Castiel spoke unamused. “She’s okay I guess, seeing as I’m being forced to pretend with her.”

“She’s a good girl. You should try.” Chuck stated, trying to ignore his obviously rebellious tone. 

“I won’t.” Castiel put his feet up on the other chair, leaning back in his own. “You know I won’t. But I’m doing what you ask. I take her out on dates. I play house...However, what do you think to accomplish with this? Let’s be real. Dean is still and always will be mine...You must know that once I turn eighteen I’ll go back to him.” 

“I’m sure the gold digger would love it.” Chuck chewed, eating some more. Castiel sat up at the insult to his mate. 

“He’s not a gold digger! He has no idea how rich we are.” Castiel snapped. Okay. Maybe Dean had an idea since he helped buy the things for Sam’s Rut, spending two hundred dollars like it was two but Chuck didn’t know that. 

“You mean how rich, I am.” Chuck corrected coldly, speaking with his mouth full. “Since we are being, ‘Real’.” Chuck chewed, looking up at Castiel. “You understand I will cut you off if you go against my wishes.”

“...” Castiel stared at his father in disgust. “What is your problem with Dean? What did he ever do to you?” Chuck leaned back, crossing his fingers as he stared at Castiel seriously. 

“The kid seems like a good kid.” Chuck sighed. 

“Then where’s the problem?” Castiel snapped. 

“My problem lies with his...up bring, his family unite.” Chuck spoke calmly. “Single mother, a deceased drunk father...You realize that boy is going no where. He will most likely get pregnant young, live with his mother or on our tax money. To which he will be a single parent working two jobs, and the cycle will continue over and over again with his child. I see better things for you. I see better things to spend my money on then his entire family for the rest of our lives.” 

“...So you’re saying you don’t like him because he’s poor.” Castiel spoke as Chuck blinked at him.

“You never wanted for anything, Castiel. I have always cared for you. You always got the most expensive phones, the expensive clothes...You have no idea what it means to be poor.” Chuck spoke.

“What does it matter? What does that have to do with Dean?” Castiel snapped. 

“You like Dean. Hell, you might even believe you love him.” Chuck rolled his eyes. “But right now you aren’t thinking past high school. Where then? What are your plans?” 

“When we graduate we are going to a community college together.” Castiel spoke confidently crossing his arms. 

“Okay, so you are tossing away the scholarship to a four year to be with Dean?” Chuck stated mockingly.

“I don’t need a four year to go pro.” Castiel defended. 

“No. No, You don’t.” Chuck smiled at that. “So you are just going to wait out the three year wait till you can try out?” 

“Yeah.” Castiel looked uncomfortable. 

“Then what?” Chuck crossed his arms. “Three years is a long time. Assuming you can keep practicing even without a team to practice with, and that you don’t lose your figure. Where exactly are you and Dean going to live? Together?” 

“W-We’re going to mate and...I guess...live at his mom's till we can find a place.” Castiel spoke.  
“Ah....What happens when he gets pregnant? I noticed you haven’t been in a rut in a while, which means I know you’re sleeping together. How long do you think you’ll slip up? The condom breaks, or the birth control wears off...or you just want to knot your mate…” Chuck laughed coldly. “So...three years go by, you’re living in Dean’s basement with a baby and if everything works out...they want you to go pro...but on the condition of moving out of state. What then?”

“We’ll move.” Castiel spoke. 

“What if Dean doesn’t want to leave his family?” Chuck asked in his stupid mocking voice.

“Then...I-I don’t know, we’ll think of something.” Castiel choked out, as Chuck laughed. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I was you...I married your mom out of love...and had you.” Chuck chuckled. “I loved her with every fiber of my being, till love became not enough...Soon money problems happened, and your mom fought with me constantly for not being home...and babies are a lot of work. But you know what is worse…? Knowing that baby and your mate need those long hours you slave away to survive. When that happens and you hate that you work maybe some shitty job or two...How long till you think you have till you grow to hate Dean?”

“I would never.” Castiel growled, as Chuck shook his head amused.

“Imagine your life, imagine it perfect.” Chuck spoke. “One day you’ll hate Dean for taking that away from you.” Castiel stood angrily, making a scene as Chuck stared at him.

“I’m. Not. You.” Castiel spoke coldly as he turned walking away, storming out. 

“Hit me up when you hit rock bottom.” Chuck called after him as the door slammed on the way out.  
___________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked up to Dean’s house, knocking on the door to the dark house. Castiel backed up when he didn’t get a responce to see Dean’s room light on. Castiel walked back to the door knocking harder till the door opened a few moments later. Dean was a welcomed site at the door, a towel on his waist. It was obvious he was just about to get into the shower. Dean breathed in, in surprise, but his surprise was met in a needy kiss. 

“H-How-?” Dean breathed, as Castiel smiled.

“Love is the strongest magic that brought me back to you.” Castiel hummed as Dean started laughing at the stupid line. 

“You’re so stupid.” Dean laughed shaking his head, accepted the needy kiss, pressing back into him, Castiel closed the door with his foot as he yanked off his own jacket.

____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pushed Dean against the wall of the shower, the water sliding down their skin as Dean unbuckled Castiel’s pants. 

“You’re clothes-” Dean breathed but Castiel had already pressed him into another kiss. Letting Dean force down his pants, which Castiel happily kicked away. Dean’s fingers slid to Castiel’s buttons, Castiel had to admit Dean taking his time to undress him was very hot. Glad his father made him dress up for a change. Watching Dean’s fingers move to unbutton his rather expensive shirt. When the buttons were pulled away Dean pulled the top from his skin pausing as he broke the kiss slowly staring at something.

Castiel tried to continue the kiss, but when Dean’s fingers slid over the scarring bite. Castiel paused instantly, as Dean slid his fingers over it taking it in with a worried expression.

Dean didn’t say anything running his fingers over it...Did Dean think…Ambriel…? Castiel opened his mouth to speak before Dean met his eyes.

“O-Oh...C-Cas...What did I do?” Dean breathed as Castiel searched his eyes taking him in. His mind filling with questions that Castiel has been asking for weeks now. Was that a mating mark? Did that mean they were half mated? Dean slid his fingers over his neck scar looking Castiel in the eye. Castiel’s eyes slid over the mark. Dean’s scar...though a nip from Castiel’s front teeth...did it count? Dean let out a shaky breath obviously thinking the same thing. 

Where….They...mated? 

They didn’t say anything as Castiel brought his lips to Dean’s scar, pressing soft kisses against it. Dean softly submitted to his touches, he could feel his mate being comforted almost instantly. Dean sinking into the touch, Dean’s lips moving to capture Castiel’s lips.

So they didn’t actually mate after high school like they wanted...

“C-Cas…” Dean breathed. 

“I love you.” Castiel whispered, Castiel pinned him against the shower kissing him lovingly. Dean softly sank himself into the kiss, as Castiel picked him up. Dean let out a laugh of surprise, as Castiel struggled to hold him up. Before they both fell in the shower, Dean landing on top of him laughing. Castiel groaned as Dean looked down at him, Dean instantly laughing harder. Castiel went red, covering his face.

“I got like seven inches on you.” Dean laughed. “...and weight like a bazillion pounds more than you. How did you think this was going to go?” Dean nipped at his mating mark. 

“A little more sexier.” Castiel whispered embarrassed, as Dean kissed his fingers pulling them away. 

“This definitely is sexy.” Dean caressed face softly before Castiel smiled slowly feeling better leaning up slowly to kiss Dean but Dean leaned down pecking him. “Let me get the condoms.” Dean spoke as Castiel was left blinking naked in the shower, holding air as Dean climbed out of the shower to get them.  
________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel stood in front of the bathroom mirror, glancing over the stubble he was trying to try out before taking the t-shirt Dean had offered him after their shower. It fit perfectly, except for the height which made it look like a dress on Castiel if it wasn’t for the boxers that were rolled to fit on Castiel. Castiel was having a hard time keeping this pair up, which was odd to him. He never had a problem before wearing Dean’s boxers. They normally had the same size.

Castiel checked the tagged, seeing that it was a size bigger than his. Odd. He shrugged to himself before walking out, his eyes catching Dean snapping out of staring at himself in the mirror sliding his fingers over his stomach. Moving quickly to grab a shirt, he slid it on his body before turning to Castiel giving him a soft smile.

 

“I love you covered in my marks.” Castiel hummed as he wrapped his arms, nuzzling into his back. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Castiel spoke, a small smile slid on Dean’s face before he melted into the touch. How could Dean not see how beautiful he was? Dean reached for his camera, moving to take a selfie of them. “Selfie?”

“I’m a hopeless romantic and want to add to my wall.” Dean beamed as he raised the Camera into the air as Castiel smiled up at it. When Dean smiled at the picture, as Castiel kissed his cheek before he moved to lay on Dean’s bed. Dean stared at him lovingly at Castiel as he set up his camera on the frame of his bed before joining him. 

“Damn, did we reach that kink level yet?” Castiel hummed as Dean laughed.

“Nope. I decided I’m going to start Vlogging.” Dean stated as he sat on the bed, tugging at his long sweatpants lightly to sit better.

“Ah.” Castiel chuckled looking at the camera. “Am I going to be youtube famous?”

“I am. You’re my eye candy.” Dean smiled as Castiel sit up, facing the camera. 

“Am I your first interview?” Castiel asked not really knowing much about youtube, Dean didn’t seem to mind, laughing softly.

“Sure.” Dean held his knees smiling at Castiel. “Why don’t you tell me what you said to your father tonight again.” Dean stared at him lovingly resting his head on his knees.

“I told him, Fuck off dad, I do what I want.” Castiel winked as Dean laughed, lightly pushing him with his foot. 

“Bullshit.” Dean laughed. “Tell the real version.” 

“Okay okay.” Castiel pouted. “I told him, I’m. not. you. and BAM! Stormed out making a big scene.” 

“Annnnnd.” Dean wanted him to continue as Castiel sighed. 

“Annnnnd after fifteen minutes to compose myself for making a scene with so many people-” Castiel laughed.

“Composed? Don’t you mean crying?” Dean smiled as Castiel stuck out his tongue.

“Okay, once I was done crying from embarrassment. I came here. Happy?” Castiel confessed as Dean let out a loving sigh. 

“I am…” Dean stated honestly. “...Thank you...I know that wasn’t easy…” Castiel softly reached out touching Dean’s top, sliding his fingers over the loose fabric. 

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Castiel spoke as Dean softly leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's lips, before moving to curl next to him. 

“I love you.” Dean nuzzled into him, as Castiel softly brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I love you too.” Castiel whispered as Dean softly closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Castiel so close, and soon even Castiel was fast asleep.  
___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke to Dean’s kisses on his neck, pressing them ever so softly. Castiel gave him more access to which Dean pulled back, sliding some of Castiel’s hair behind his ear. 

“Hey, we gotta get up for school.” Dean spoke, pressing lips against his check before getting up.

“Do we have to?” Castiel spoke loudly, and Dean shushed him. 

“My mom’s sleeping.” Dean whispered. “I got to get Sam up, so get dressed.” Castiel pouted, reaching out to pinch Dean’s butt as he was leaving which Dean cracked a smile. Castiel could get use to this...waking up to Dean…

Castiel buried his face into Dean’s pillow hoping to grasp that smell of rain dean took with him when he left the room, but the pillow held no fragrance of it. It smelled of Dean, but...didn’t. Castiel groaned as he rolled his eyes getting up, accepting it was time to go downstairs. However when Castiel went to check his clothes, they were still damp, he sighed. Well he couldn’t exactly go in boxers and Dean’s t shirt. 

Castiel walked down stairs, the house quiet except for Sam who was whispering to Dean about something. Dean glancing over three big cardboard boxes, which read Castiel’s name on it. When Castiel finally got down the stairs, they both stopped whispering. Dean choked out a start of a sentence, but just started at the boxes. Castiel knew...this would happen, but the hurt was more than he prepared for…

His father disowned him.

“C-Cas.” Dean started but Castiel planted a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“It’s okay...really.” Castiel nodded, taking the first box. “...Is it okay for me to borrow your closet and dressers?” 

“Go ahead.” Dean nodded, as Castiel gave a soft smile before walking back up the stairs with them, silence between the two brothers before the door upstairs closed.  
________________________________________________

 

 **Dean’s pov**

 

Dean watched the door close, what did he...what could he say to someone who was just abandoned by their only parent? Dean knew from his father what it was like to be...tossed away, but...it wasn’t the same.

Sam sighed, before he started to sniff the air curiously before eyeing Dean. Dean’s eyes moved to look at his brother who eyed him like he had three heads.

“What?” Dean asked. 

“You...smell weird.” Sam stated as Dean moved to sniff it shirt. Did he stink? He took a shower. “You don’t smell bad, you just smell off.” 

“Well...I think...Castiel and I...mated…” Dean rubbed his mark. “Maybe that’s it.” 

“Ew.” Sam made a face. “I was sleeping next door.” 

“It wasn’t last night.” Dean stuck out his tongue. 

“Ew. TMI.” Sam repeated, before patting Dean’s shoulder. “Well...I guess congratulations are in order. Mated and all.” Dean blushed as Sam moved away. “Anyways, I’m hungry what do you want for breakfast?” 

“I’m really wanting an omelet.” Dean shrugged. “You know how to make them right?”

“...Wait, you want an omelet?” Sam made a face. “I thought you hated omelets? Because you said scramble eggs were disgusting.” 

“I’ve been wanting a ham and cheese one for like three days now.” Dean shrugged. “Like a big juicy one with like a shit ton of ham and ketchup.”  


“Dean…” Sam spoke, as Dean heard the hint in his voice. 

“What?” Dean stated as Sam gave a look.

“You’re sure you're not…” Sam glanced down to his belly as Dean slid a hand over his stomach. He knew Sam was just making sure, but Dean...didn’t mean to take it like that...but was Sam asking because he was starting to gain weight? It was only subtly, and the only change to Dean was Dean’s underwear which was starting to tighten uncomfortably since he normally had them tight on him. Dean...didn’t think anyone noticed...but...if the weight was already making people wonder if he was pregnant. 

“I had a pregnancy test done when…” Dean spoke, Sam went quiet and looked away. Dean glanced away, he and Castiel….they did have sex without a condom after Dean’s father threatened to take Sam, which Dean realized the morning after. Dean was still on the birth control, so he didn’t worry too much and Dean got that test three days later. With the only sex they have had being last night, there was no way he could be pregnant. 

“Good riddance to the bastard.” Sam frowned, before smiling at Dean. “I’ll make you the fattest most delicious omelet you have ever had to celebrate.” Dean smiled sadly, as Sam walked over to the kitchen. Sam...did you really mean that? Though Sam never knew of the abuse or saw it first hand, he remembered when Sam came in and saw Dean’s face for the first time from john's beating after Sam's first rut. Sam broke into tears, swearing he’d protect him from anyone ever hurting him again.

Dean’s eyes looked over towards where his father's dead body once laid, images flashed in his head as he closed his eyes looking away. The strong need to vomit, made him move towards the downstairs bathroom. Dean felt to his knees, throwing up into the toilet roughly, Dean squeezed his eyes shut subconsciously holding his lower stomach, rubbing it soothingly. Resting his head on the toilet seat, he tried to calm down his upset stomach, at the angle he hunched over his stomach felt fatter than he was. 

Dean licked his lips, squeezed the lump from the angle and sighed opening his eyes. Remembering how big he had been before the trial and how he was able to lose most of that weight during his… deep depression. Dean mostly avoided eating...which now seemed so hard to do...Unable to keep his hand out of a bag of chips, and especially not donuts. 

Was everyone noticing the weight gain and not saying anything? 

Instantly regretting sneaking the carton of ice cream this morning before waking everyone up, Dean bit his lip before staring down at the bowl, before hesitantly moved his finger down his throat. 

Just this one time…

The instant need to throw up from his gag reflex, made him vomit roughly once again, gripping the toilet till his throat burned and his nose was running, he stood rinsing his mouth out before coming out composed. 

Walking back out to the living room, he noticed the last box of Castiel’s was gone, the door to his room still shut. Dean let out a sad sigh as the strong smell of ham hit his nose. Walking into the kitchen, he paused his brother set down the most beautiful looking meal he had ever seen. Slathered in every piece of ketchup he could muster. 

“This looks great, Sam.” Dean hummed moving into instantly eat it. Dean almost inhaled it. Dean at the rather large omelet in a total of three large bites. Sam blinked turning around seeing it gone as Dean looked down embarrassed, knowing he really wanted to ask for another. Damn, he should have ate it slower.

“Did...you want another?” Sam asked as Dean stared at him. 

_He thinks your a fat ass_

_You ate something big enough for three people_

Dean shook his head no, filling his mouth with juice instead gulping it down. He had to cut back. He didn’t want to gain any more weight. He already just ate his whole meal for the day. Sam nodded before turning away, Dean stared at Castiel’s own omelet, still had steam coming from it. He was so lost in thought that Dean didn’t hear Castiel come down, till Castiel had moved to sit next to him. Grabbing the plate subconsciously, he put it in front of Dean, as he moved to talk to Sam. 

“Sam, your cooking smells amazing.” Castiel smiled, as Dean tried to protest. Which made Castiel look at him.

“T-This was yours.” Dean spoke, as Castiel eyed him and the meal. 

“You can have it.” Castiel smiled. 

“I wasn’t asking to have it.” Dean protested.

“It’s cool, he can have mine.” Sam smiled to Castiel as he handed him his. 

“B-But you need to eat.” Dean choked out.

“I already have another one cooking, you looked like you wanted another. So I was going to give you mine.” Sam stated, Dean mentally groaned. 

“Eat up, babe.” Castiel stated, already digging into Sam’s omelet. Sam turned away to cook. 

_These...asshole alphas._

_They were just trying to fatten him up!_

Dean started to eat the omelet, slower this time and Dean loved every taste. Even more ham than Deans. Dean hoped the omelet would fill him, but Dean finished the omelet with the same result. Which Castiel hadn’t even finished HIS! Which somehow Dean got his left overs and the last three bites of Sam's!

_Dean practically ate three omelets!_

_All the size of a brick!_

_He was never going to keep off the weight with either of them around…_

Dean sighed as he started the car to take them all to school.

_He’d...just have to think of some other way to keep the weight off…_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
